Like Pancakes and Beer
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: "He's Prussia—loud, rude, obnoxious Prussia and you're my quiet, sweet, innocent little brother. How the hell does that even work!" When America questions why Canada and Prussia are together, Matt gives him reasons why he likes the Awesome Gilbert. A simple PruCan one-shot, guest-starring brotherly!America


**It's official: Hetalia has taken over my life. But is that necessarily a bad thing? ;D**

**Hehe, no definitely not. Anyways, welcome to my 2nd PruCan one-shot! Hope you have the patience to look past my babbling and read it! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, then I would be at an Italian restaurant eating some pasta while looking over the season's script and making some...creative changes xD**

**I also don't own anything you happen to recognize.**

**Warnings: language, mild violence, sexual references and mild sexual content, some spoilers to Paint It, White, SLASH!**

***Note: Human names are used, constantly**

* * *

"Yo Mattie! Dude!" Suddenly the front door to Canada's house burst open and was thrown off its hinges, revealing a very exuberant America. The invisible nation jumped and released a rather girlish scream at the sudden intrusion, nearly dropping the pancakes he was cooking.

Unaware of his brother's startled actions, Alfred grinned brightly at him and exclaimed, "Bro! It's Saturday so we should totally hang out! You up for a game of football?! We should totally play because it's the best American sport there is! And then afterwards we'll play video games where I'll totally whip your ass! It's gonna be great!"

Meanwhile Canada was trying to get his breathing under control as his heart pounded rapidly like an impatient person knocking on the door. Once he did, he sharply turned to a beaming America, throwing him an incredulous, irate expression. "Maple! Al! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you here?!"

Unfazed by Matthew's outburst, America cheerfully said, "Didn't you hear me just now, Mattie?! You and me are gonna hang out today, just us bros! We're gonna have a kick ass time with football, videogames, McDonald's, and other awesome shit! It'll be a blast!"

For a moment Canada could do nothing but stare at his boisterous twin before he shook his head in disbelief. "You want to hang out?"

"Duh! That's what I just said, dude! You got syrup in your ears or something?!"

Canada shifted uncomfortably before muttering, "Well if you wanted to hang out why didn't you just call, eh? And was it really necessary to bust down my door?" He looked toward the splintered wood with a grimace. _That's going to be expensive…_

However, America just waved off his concerns with a dazzling smile. "That's called making a dramatic entrance, Matt! Every hero needs to do one to show off how strong and cool they are!"

Matthew gaped and took a few seconds to swallow his frustration and allow it to give way to resignation. _I really ought to be used to things like this… _"Eh, whatever you say Al. Now I'm sorry I have to say this but I can't hang out today; I've got other plans."

That might've been the only thing that registered to America because within an instant his happy-go-lucky grin dropped to a confused, disappointed frown. "What? Other plans? What other plans? What sort of 'plans' are better than hanging out with me, the hero of the world?! …Not to mention that I'm your super-cool brother!"

Canada smiled apologetically and replied, "I'm sorry Al but I already made plans to spend the day with Gilbert." Once that name left his lips, Matthew's expression softened and he absent-mindedly tucked a lock of blonde hair behind his ear, his cheeks sporting a light pink shade. "It's our three month anniversary today so I thought it would be nice to do something sort of special. Nothing too big but-"

"What?! You're going to hang out with that perverted, albino freak instead of me?! Not cool, Mattie!" America's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought.

Canada instantly began to bristle with annoyance. "Don't talk about him like that! I know you don't like him but it doesn't give you the right to call him names!"

Alfred snorted apathetically. "Seriously Matt I have no idea why you even like that guy let alone go out with him! He's arrogant, loud, annoying, a total douchebag-"

"Al!"

"You guys are like basically opposites! I don't get it, Matt! Why did you fall for a creep like him?! Don't you know he only wants to seize your vital regions?!"

Now red in the face, Canada glared defiantly at America. "I'll have you know that Prussia is an amazing guy and he's really nice and fun once you get to know him. Besides, if all he wanted from me was my vital regions, then he would've left already." Matthew ignored the horrified, disgusted expression on Alfred's face and added, "I like him for just being him. Is that so wrong?!"

"Yeah, 'cause it's him." When he received another glower from Canada, America sighed. "Look bro don't take this the wrong way but Gilbert is the least likely guy I would've expected you to be with. He's Prussia—loud, rude, obnoxious Prussia and you're my quiet, sweet, innocent little brother. How the hell does that even work?!"

Canada was ready to retort but then he noticed a flash of concern within America's crystal orbs and instantly softened. "Al…I appreciate that you're a bit uneasy about me and Gilbert but I can assure you that he'd never do anything to hurt me. And believe it or not, we're really happy together."

America looked at his brother and studied him, trying to read him in. Eventually he nonchalantly shrugged and grumbled, "I don't get you at all, Mattie. I can't exactly imagine being happy with a guy like Prussia unless you're drunk. What is it about him that you like so much?"

Canada softly smiled and thoughtfully put his chin in his hands. "Well there are a lot of things that I like about him. For one thing he's probably the only person who notices me and remembers who I am. He recognizes me."

"Dude, there are _plenty_ of nations that remember you! Prussia can't be the only one!"

"Oh really. Then name five other countries that acknowledge me and remember my name."

America thought for a moment and opened his mouth to say something until Canada adds, "And who don't mistake me for you." Alfred instantly shut his mouth and frowned. The invisible nation nodded. "My point exactly."

The American scowled before saying, "Alright so the dude remembers you. That can't be the only reason why you like him and that you're dating him."

"It's not—I have dozens of reasons why I like Gil. For one thing he's actually very charming."

America instantly burst out laughing, loudly. "Prussia? Charming?! Haha that's a good one Mattie! Next you're gonna tell me that he treats people with respect!"

He continued cackling as Canada shyly looked to the floor, his cheeks turning a light pink. "Well he respects me and what I have to say in his own way. And I'm not joking—Gilbert can be very charming when he wants to."

_"Hey Birdie! The Awesome Me has arrived! You ready for our awesome date?!" _

_Canada smiled at the sound of the Prussian nation's voice in the front room. "I'm coming Gil, just give me a moment!" Then he quickly adjusted his tie, nodded at himself in the mirror with approval, and walked out of his room. Once he spotted Prussia, he was struck speechless by how handsome he looked. His attire consisted of a red collared shirt, a loose-fitting black tie, black slacks, and dark dress shoes and he carried a matching jacket over his shoulder. His normally unruly silver-white hair was neatly combed, displaying a noticeable gleam to it, and for once he didn't smell like beer or wurst. _

_In short, whoa._

_Prussia caught sight of him and gave him a thorough onceover, throwing in an appreciative wolf whistle. "Damn Birdie, you clean up good. You look as sexy as hell! Well at least more than usual!"_

_Matthew blushed and said, "Thanks Gil. I was just about to say the same about you."_

_Prussia mischievously grinned and exclaimed, "I know, I look fucking hot!"_

_Canada chuckled and asked, "So where are we going?"_

_"That's a surprise, vögelchen. You'll just have to trust me and my infinite awesomeness!" Matt made a knowing smile and accepted his response. Soon the two interlinked their hands and left the house, heading towards Prussia's car. As they approached his vehicle, Gilbert used his keys to automatically unlock the door._

_Canada reached out to open the passenger door when Prussia suddenly stopped him. "Wait hold on, Mattie." The Canadian quizzically looked at him but all Gilbert did was take a step forward and open the door for him. "There you go. Your chariot awaits, my lady." _

_He smirked in amusement while Matthew playfully frowned at him. "Okay first off, I'm not a girl! Second off, I could've gotten the door myself, you know." Nevertheless Canada got into the car and allowed Prussia to close the door behind him._

_Matt waited patiently as Gil made his way around the bonnet of the car and take his seat next to him. "Kesesesese~ you can deny being a girl all you want, Mattie, but you and I both know that you act like one and you're cute like one so therefore I will treat you like one! And that is why I opened the door for you! I figured that I ought to be an awesome gentleman for my pretty fräulein!" Prussia's chuckles were cut off when Canada pinched him. "Ouch! That hurt! How unawesome!" _

_"And you say that I'm girly!" So for the rest of the ride, Canada and Prussia playfully bantered until they made it to their destination: a fancy, exquisite restaurant. Throughout the entire evening, Gilbert actually continued being an 'awesome gentleman' by opening the door for Matthew, pulling up his chair for him, paying for the food, and letting him borrow his jacket when it got cold (not without suggesting that there were _other_ ways he could keep warm *wink, wink*…Prussia had laughed and nuzzled Canada's blazing cheek)._

_So in his own way, Gilbert actually was an 'awesome gentleman' as he said; he even managed to somewhat behave himself for the evening. Matt couldn't help but question this and when he asked his companion about it, he was given the response:_

_"It's our first date so I wanted to do it right…even if it means that I have to act like an unawesome pansy in order for you to go out with me again."_

_Needless to say, Canada was more than happy to accept a second date from him._

Matthew was pulled from his musings when America snorted with disbelief. "It's hard to believe that a freaky guy like Prussia can actually be charming."

Canada smiled and shrugged. "Whether or not you take my word for it, he is."

Alfred shook his head and asked, "Okay so the dude's 'charming'," he made air quotes to emphasize his doubt, "what else can you like about the guy?"

The Canadian didn't have to think too long about this one. "Well I like that Gilbert is willing to protect me if something were to go wrong."

"What?! Alright so I might let it slide that you think he's charming but there's no way in hell that Prussia is considered protective! That albino only cares about himself!"

Canada wasn't fazed by the insult and merely responded, "You might think so but I know better."

_The Earth was in despair. The Pictonians had sucked the color out of everything, taken the individuality out of everyone, and were slowly taking control. Soon enough there would be nothing left but whiteness._

_While America, the other Allies, and the Axis were infiltrating the mother ship, surviving nations were doing their best to either help out, protect their countries and its citizens, or simply trying to survive. In Canada's case, he and Cuba were assisting the humans that were somewhat yet not truly transformed into Pictonians. They scurried around the camp's medical grounds, striving to keep these people's spirits up and attempting to stop the transformation._

_They needed all the aid they could get so they sent out an SOS to any of the nations left. Most of the time the others were busy with their own problems or they had been turned into Pictonians. However, they did get one response._

_Prussia arrived the day after Canada and Cuba sent out their message and declared that 'his awesomeness was here to help'._

_So as it was the three nations worked together to help out the affected humans. Gilbert was even 'kind' enough to grace the people with his endless supply of awesome._

_At one point Cuba mentioned that a helicopter was going to come by to fly them all to a safer location but that they were running low on water. Canada volunteered to fetch some from a nearby river and Prussia was eager to accompany him._

_On their way back, Gilbert was ardently telling Matthew his theory on what the Pictonians actually were._

_"I'm telling you, Mattie, those things are Slenderman's fucking children! I mean it's so obvious: they have no faces, they're white, and they're freaky as hell! They __**must**__ be Der Großmann's children! Kesesesese~ damn he must've gotten fucking busy!"_

_Canada smiled fondly at his companion and shook his head. "Oh really? Then explain to me why they're here and not in the woods somewhere."_

_"Simple: the woods got too small and unawesome for them! Once these 'Pictonians' take over the world, Slendy will be crowned their king and then they'll turn everything into a huge ass forest so they can fuck with the survivors' minds!"_

_"Well that's something to look forward to," Canada dryly commented as they trudged on. Their current environment was silent, too silent, but the invisible nation took that as a good sign._

_And yet there was still that sense of unease…_

**Snap!**

_Canada instantly froze. "Gil, did you hear that?!"_

_Prussia stopped as well and listened. "Hear what?"_

_"I…I thought heard a twig snap."_

_For a moment neither of them moved and they merely concentrated on the sounds of their surroundings. Nothing was heard, not even the most remote noise. After a while the silence was broken by Prussia's uproarious laughter. "Ah there's nothing out there, Mattie! You must've been hearing things!"_

_"But…but I could've sworn I-"_

_"There's no one out here but us! Besides if something was out here, I think the Awesome Me would've heard it by now because I'm just that cool! You forget that I am the Great Prussia!"_

_Matthew shuffled uneasily. He could've sworn he heard something…_

_He jumped slightly when Prussia wrapped an arm around him. "Aw is mein kleiner vögelchen scared?"_

_Canada couldn't help but flush in annoyance, which caused Prussia to chuckle. "You're too jumpy, vogel. Tell you what though: no matter what happens I'll always be here to protect you. No Pictonian or Slenderman will come near you without having to go through me and my awesomeness first! And that's a lot of awesome to go through!"_

_Despite himself, Matthew felt just a bit better and a lot less afraid knowing that Gilbert was with him. "Thanks Gil."_

_"Ja, no pro-" _**SNAP! **_The two nations automatically froze, Gilbert instinctively tightening his grip on Matthew, and snapped their heads towards the source of the sound. There was nothing there. For a moment neither of them moved as they absorbed the resulting silence, the dead, still, ominous silence._

_"Okay…_that_ I heard."_

_"W-what do you s-suppose it is?" Canada drew closer to Prussia._

_The albino shook his head. "I have no freakin' clue." He took a glance at Matthew's trembling form and softened. "Relax Matt it's probably just a rabbit or something. You wait here while I go check."_

_Canada looked fearfully at him and clutched his shirt, vigorously shaking his head. "N-no don't go Gil! It-it could be a Pictonian!"_

_Prussia gently pried Canada's hands from him, held them in his for a second, and said, "It'll be fine, vögelchen. Like I said, it's probably just a rabbit or a squirrel or some other little furry bastard. The Awesome Me will just take a quick peek and scare off whatever's fucking with us." Then he smirked with confidence. "It'll probably be so overwhelmed by my awesomeness that it'll probably shit itself! Kesesesese~" And with that Gilbert gave Matt's hands a gentle squeeze and began walking towards the direction of the noise, leaving the blonde by himself._

_Terrified out of his mind, Canada was frozen in place and was unable to run after him. He instantly began shaking with fear and he involuntarily wrapped his arms around himself, mentally begging that Prussia will hurry up._

_A few agonizing seconds passed and Gilbert still wasn't back so when Matthew heard another twig snap, he quickly grabbed the biggest branch he could find and held it out in front of him. "G-Gil is that you?"_

_When he didn't get a response, Canada backed up slowly until his legs hit something and he nearly tripped. Letting out a startled squeak, Matt regained his balance and stared down at the object that almost had him falling. _

_It was a rock—a plain bleach-white rock._

_Almost instantly Canada's eyes widened in horror and he slowly looked past the rock to notice that several of the other trees and plants were bleached an unnatural white as well._

_"Oh no…" Matthew instinctively backed away until he heard another twig snap near him, much too close. He quickly turned around and gasped at the Pictonian standing a few feet away from him._

_For a moment it did nothing but stare (?) at him as he violently shook. Then it started coming towards him…_

_"Maple! Gil! HELP!" At his cry, the Pictonian charged at him and Canada quickly swung the branch and slammed it into a tree. Without waiting to see if it'll recover, Matthew immediately took off in the direction of the camp. He didn't get very far when two more aliens emerged from the bushes and made their way towards him._

_Canada screamed in terror and wildly lashed out at his attackers. He managed to hit the newcomers but he wasn't so lucky with the original one. It ducked under one of Matt's strikes and grabbed onto the weapon. Canada gasped as the stick began to bleach, the unnatural whiteness slowly crawling up the branch like a parasite._

_Matthew instantly dropped the stick before the whiteness could touch him and the Pictonian flung it behind it, the green light on its antennae beginning to glow in anger. Now defenseless, Canada could do nothing but back away as all three aliens advanced on him. Soon his back was pressed against a tree and he was trapped. _

_"P-please don't…" he tried pleading but was promptly ignored. Matthew whimpered as one Pictonian reached out to grab him, its antennae shining dangerously… _

_"Don't you fucking __**dare**__ touch my birdie!" WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! _

_All of a sudden all three of the Pictonians went down and crashed to the ground, revealing a furious Prussia behind him. He was holding a thick branch in a defensive pose and his crimson orbs were burning with rage. _

_"G-Gil!" Canada quickly rushed over and threw his arms around Prussia in relief, clinging to him for dear life._

_The Prussian immediately held onto him tightly in response, whispering consolations to him in German and rubbing his back soothingly. "It's alright, vögelchen, I'm here." His voice was uncharacteristically soft yet it held an edge to it as he clutched the Canadian close to him. "Are you hurt?"_

_Though his head was currently buried into Gilbert's shoulder, Matthew managed to shake his head, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Briefly tightening his grip, Prussia pulled back to examine him for himself. Though Canada didn't have any markings on him, he still looked worse for wear: his already light skin was pale, his lithe frame was violently trembling, and his indigo eyes were shiny with unshed tears, loudly displaying his fear and making him look more vulnerable than usual._

_Nevertheless he wasn't injured and Prussia's eyes sparked with gratitude. He nodded to himself and said, "Alright now let's get the hell out of here before these fuckers get up." _

_Canada hurriedly nodded yet no sooner that he did, the previously fallen Pictonians began to rise, appearing outraged. Prussia automatically grabbed Canada and pulled him behind him, one arm protectively shielding him while the other brandished the tree branch. "What?! You unawesome jerks want some more! Bring it on, Slender babies! You won't be able to defeat the Awesome Me! I am the Amazing Prussia! Fear me!" As Gilbert made his usual crazy, overconfident grin, Matthew couldn't help but feel safe._

_However, neither of them counted on the new group of Pictonians that spontaneously started emerging from within the darkness of the trees. Their antennas were glowing menacingly as they progressed threateningly towards them. _

_Prussia took one look at the new arrivals and quickly pushed Canada in the other direction. "Fuck! Run Birdie!" Matthew didn't need to be told twice as the two dashed into the woods and towards camp, the Pictonians right on their tail. They stuck close to each other and ducked whenever a green laser-like beam shot at them. Eventually they spotted the clearing that led to the camp and instantly burst forward._

_The first thing they noticed was that the camp tents weren't pitched up anymore and were lying in crumpled heaps on the floor. The next thing they noticed was that there were a few helicopters hovering low in the area, picking up some humans._

_They were saved._

_"Oi! You guys! Up here!" Canada and Prussia looked up to see Cuba waving out the open door of a low-flying helicopter. Once he knew they saw him, Carlos immediately threw down a rope ladder. "Climb up! Hurry!"_

_Without hesitation, the two nations rushed over to the ladder. Simultaneously the Pictonians materialized from the forest and charged full force at them. Not wasting a second, Gilbert quickly grasped the ladder, grabbed Matthew around the waist and pulled him close to him, and shouted, "Pull us up! Go! Go! Go! Scheiße! GO!"_

_Cuba immediately started pulling them up while the helicopter began to rise. The Pictonians shot at them but fortunately missed. Canada flung his arms around Prussia's neck, holding onto him like a lifeline, and squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't until the sounds of the lasers were completely gone and that he and Gilbert were pulled to safety did he open them._

_Even so, he refused to let go of Prussia just yet._

_In return the albino seemed very reluctant to release him. Once they were safe, he sat them both down on the floor and cradled the Canadian to his chest, sitting his birdie on his lap._

_Cuba looked to them with concern. "You guys alright?"_

_Prussia instantly put on his typical cocky expression and exclaimed, "Ja, of course we're alright! I'm too awesome to let those Slender bastards come near us! Me and mein awesomeness had everything under control!" _

_Cuba looked at him funny before nodding and leaving them be. Once they were alone, Prussia glanced at Canada and said, "It's alright now, Birdie, you're safe."_

_Very reluctantly Matthew lifted his head from Gilbert's chest and looked up at him. Prussia grinned down at him, the smallest glimmer of concern in his red eyes, and proclaimed, "See, I told you that the Awesome Me would protect you, Mattie! Never doubt my awesomeness!"_

_Seeing Prussia's usual self slowly allowed Canada to relax and breathe easier. Recognizing this, Gilbert brightly grinned and declared, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Birdie! We got away from those losers and everything is awesome! And if those Slender bitches attack again, then they are not going anywhere near you! I won't let anything happen to you, vögelchen! I promise!" As if to emphasize his point, the albino hugged the blonde closer to him._

_Canada looked deeply into Prussia's eyes and saw that underneath all that certainty and confidence, there was a spark of something that spoke volumes of just how serious he was. Then at that moment all the fear lingering within Matt drained out of him and was replaced with warmth, comfort, and trust._

_He made a small smile and nodded slightly. "Okay, I trust you."_

"Mattie? Yo Mattie! Earth to Mattie! Dude! Snap out of it!" Canada blinked into awareness, not realizing that he got caught up in that memory.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Al. What were you saying?"

America quizzically looked at him and said, "Nothing much—you just sort of spaced out on me bro. You had this weird, distant look on your face and you were smiling funny. It was kind of freaky. What were you thinking about?" Then something occurred to him that made his baby blue eyes widen. "Ah man, _please_ don't tell me you were fantasizing about Prussia! That's so gross!"

As America started making gagging noises, Canada completely snapped out of it and smiled shyly. "Well I _do _find him rather attractive."

_It was one of those times when Prussia barged into Canada's home, made himself comfortable, and then spent the night. After the 5__th__ time, the invisible nation got use to it and prepared the guest room ahead of time for the ex-nation's spontaneous visits. _

_It was during one of those instances when Canada woke up to the sound of his shower going off. Not at all perturbed, he decided it would be a good a time as any to wake up and make a breakfast of pancakes for the both of them. _

_They were just about done when Canada went over to the bathroom, intending on informing Prussia that breakfast was ready. He raised a hand to knock on the door when it suddenly burst open to reveal a glistening wet, naked Gilbert with only a towel wrapped around his midsection for cover._

_Gilbert blinked at him, mildly startled, before he produced a wide grin. "Ah guten morgen vögelchen! Did you have an awesome sleep?! Of course you did because I slept over! My awesomeness probably radiated around your house and gave you some awesome dreams!"_

_For a moment Canada couldn't answer him and was unable to form a coherent thought, let alone a coherent word as he took in the sight before him. He knew Gilbert worked out but he's never realized just how buff he was: the small, neglected drops of water gleamed off of the albino's broad chest and powerful biceps, seeming reluctant to dry up and risk leaving. There also seemed to be a teasing bead of water trailing down the Prussian's neck, making its way down his collarbone... _

_In addition it appeared that Gilbert didn't completely dry off his abs either—his strapping, sturdy, powerfully-built rock-like abs. Anything lower than that was covered by a (treacherous) towel yet the view of Gilbert's strong legs wasn't that bad. Moving his eyes back up, Matt observed that the tips of Prussia's dampened white hair clung to his forehead and the rest of his tresses had a definite sheen to it. And more importantly Canada couldn't help but notice that Prussia had taken a hot shower judging by how his cheeks looked flushed… _

_"Uh…Mattie?" _

_At the sound of the albino's voice, Canada refocused and suddenly realized that he was basically ogling at the Prussian. He instantly burned a bright red and he looked away as quickly as he could. "O-oh m-maple! G-Gil I am so sorry I didn't m-mean to...I swear I wasn't...don't think I'm being perverted or anything because I wasn't, I just...I'm sorry!"_

_Prussia appeared confused but then something glinted in his orbs and he smirked. "No problem, Birdie! Like what you see?"_

_Canada's eyes widened and he turned an interesting shade of dark crimson. "W-what?! NO! I-"_

_"Oh really?" Then Gilbert took a step closer to him, causing Matthew to take a step back. "Then may I ask why you were staring at me?" _

_"I-I wasn't staring at you! I was just...think-thinking of something else and I didn't…realize that I had spaced out! Oh maple!" And with that last outburst Canada rushed down the hall and back to the kitchen, not noticing the impish gleam in Prussia's eyes. _

_Once Canada reached the safety of the kitchen, he instantly started taking in deep, cool breaths and for good measure, he splashed some water on his blazing face. By the time he was sure his cheeks weren't scarlet anymore, Matthew heard the sound of footsteps walk into the kitchen. Hoping that his dignity was still intact, the blonde turned around to greet Gilbert only to squeak in surprise when he was faced with a still naked albino wearing a towel around his waist._

_Thankfully he wasn't wet anymore yet nevertheless..._

_Prussia took a moment to enjoy Canada's flustered expression as he sputtered out words and desperately attempted to look anywhere else. "I'm ready for my awesome breakfast, Mattie!"_

_"P-Prussia! What are you doing?!" Matthew shielded his eyes with one hand while the other held onto the kitchen counter for support._

_Maple he looked good..._

_Gilbert's smirk widened in response and he replied, "What does it look like? I'm getting myself some pancakes!"_

_"In just your towel?!"_

_Prussia gave a nonchalant shrug, his amused grin getting bigger as he tried to hold back any laughter. "Ja, I'm too cool for clothes! My awesomeness should not be contained by them...same with my sexiness too!"_

_He actually allowed himself a chuckle as his precious little Canadian stuttered out incoherent words before he finally managed to exclaim: "You are not having breakfast in my kitchen like this! I can't have you sitting around naked..." He suddenly stopped and his face somehow got redder. "Just-just…get rid of the towel!"_

_Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him, his smirk never wavering. "Get rid of the towel? Is that really what you want me to do, Birdie?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"And if I choose not to and remain so awesomely half-naked?"_

_"Then you can forget having any pancakes!" Then Matthew turned away and folded his arms over his chest, trying to make his point._

_Prussia considered this for a moment before a mischievous grin slowly invaded his features. "Alrighty then, if you insist." Then he undid the knot keeping the towel at his waist and in a flash it dropped to the floor, completely exposing Gilbert._

_It took a while for Canada to fully comprehend what he just did before he released a high-pitched shriek and he bolted to his room, locking himself in. "Kesesesesese~ next time choose your words carefully my sweet, innocent little Birdie," Prussia called after him, uproariously laughing as he did._

_Eventually Gilbert did put some clothes on and it took hours for him to convince Matt that he did and even longer to coax him out of his room._

_It had been the first time Canada had seen Prussia nude yet it was definitely not the last time. Eventually there were plenty more opportunities for Matt to shamelessly ogle and admire Gilbert's well-toned body, repeatedly remembering just how sexy he was._

_Which coincidentally was his first thought when he saw Prussia in that towel._

"Ugh, you have weird taste in men if you think the _albino_ is attractive!" America made a face as he spoke. "Seriously, how can you be turned on by his pasty skin, his freaky red eyes, and his old man hair?!"

Canada blushed and shrugged, not trusting himself to say a word. Alfred snorted and continued: "Please tell me there's something _else_ you like about him—something _normal_?!"

Matthew giggled at America's appalled tone of voice. "All the things I like about him _are_ normal!" He ignored the incredulous look he was given and added, "Fine don't believe me. It's your loss that you won't see him like how I do."

"Mattie, I see him like he is: a rude, annoying, dirty-minded hooligan."

Canada sighed and responded, "He isn't always like that. In fact, one of the reasons why I adore him is because he has a secret soft side."

"Oh god! No way!" America fervently shook his head. "Now I _know_ you're lying, dude!"

The invisible nation shook his head. "I can assure you I'm not. You just haven't seen it like I have."

_Canada was in the kitchen cooking breakfast on a bright Sunday morning. He was in a particularly good mood so he hummed while he flipped some pancakes. He was so absorbed in the moment that he didn't hear the soft footsteps sneaking up behind him…_

_He gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in for a hug from behind. "Good moooooorning meiner netten vögelchen."_

_Matthew turned around and was met with a pair of pale lips hungrily seeking his, lips that he eagerly responded to. Once Prussia pulled away, Canada softly giggled and smiled. "Good morning to you too, Gil. Have a seat—breakfast will be ready in a moment or two." _

_"Awesome!" So then Prussia took a seat and began (impatiently) waiting, playing with Kumajiro as he did until the small polar bear got bored and scampered off._

_To this day Canada had no idea how he did it but somehow in the middle of cooking, he managed to burn himself. Whether it was because he was distracted or careless it didn't matter._

_It hurt like hell either way. _

_"OUCH! Damn it!" Canada let loose a string of profanities in French as he quickly turned on the sink and began running some cool water on his burning hand. From what he could tell he wasn't seriously burned but that didn't stop it from throbbing with pain. He instinctively clutched his hand and allowed the water to take care of it, desperately trying to hold back involuntary tears._

_Prussia was up the instant Canada yelled and immediately approached him with concern. "Mattie! What the hell happened?! Are you okay?!"_

_Matthew bit his lower lip and replied, "Yes Gil I'm fine, I just burned myself a bit, that's all-"_

_"Let me see," the Prussian instantly demanded as he tried to peer at his hand._

_However Canada didn't want him to worry to he hid it from view. "No it's okay, Prussia, I'm alright. Like I said, it's just a little burn, it's no big deal."_

_"Matthew." Gil never called him by his full name—this was probably the first time. "Show me your hand."_

_The steely edge in his tone informed Canada that it wasn't a suggestion. So very reluctantly he held out his hand to Prussia, who gingerly took it, and carefully uncurled his fist. The Canadian held his breath as his lover examined his hand with an unreadable expression, his red orbs taking in the reddened, blistered skin on Matt's palm. He didn't make any move to touch it and merely stared at it. _

_Eventually Prussia looked up at Canada and the invisible nation noticed that his countenance had considerably softened in a way he had never seen before. Gilbert's orbs were as gentle as summertime hand-picked strawberries and his usually smirking lips were pulled into a thoughtful frown._

_"Where do you keep your first aid kit?" Even his voice was different—Prussia's voice was low and full of worry and care. It was completely foreign to the Canadian nation._

_It took a while for him to process the question but after a moment Matthew managed to respond, "It's on the top shelf of the hall closet."_

_Prussia nodded and instructed, "Keep running some water on your hand—I'll be back." Then he considerately put Canada's hand back under the water and exited the kitchen. Stunned by this new side of Gilbert, Matt could only do what he was told and wait for him. _

_After a few seconds Prussia returned carrying a small white box with a thick red cross on it. The Canadian watched as the albino opened the kit and pulled out the necessary supplies: a roll of gauze, some aloe cream, and a towel. He took the latter and soaked it under some water. "Hold out your hand, Matt."_

_Canada did as he was told and Prussia tenderly took it in his own and began dabbing the infected area with the wet towel. Matthew tried not to cringe at the sting yet couldn't help but wince a few times. Gilbert noticed and tried to be more deliberate. Once he was done, he applied some of the cream and carefully rubbed it onto Canada's palm, gently massaging. Slowly yet surely the pain began to ebb into a moderate throb and by then Prussia had already began to wrap up his hand with the gauze._

_"Is that better, vogel?"_

_Matthew nodded and gave a small smile of reassurance. "Yes Gil, thank you."_

_Prussia softly smiled back at him, a nice change from his usual confident, mischievous smirk. "You're welcome but I need to do one more thing to make sure it completely heals."_

_Canada looked quizzically at him. "And what's that?"_

_"This." Then to Matthew's surprise, Gilbert brought his injured hand up to his face and he pressed a light kiss to it. "There—now for sure you'll be fine because my awesomeness is healing you with its mighty power! You're welcome!" And with a chuckle, Prussia ruffled his wavy blonde hair and shooed him out of the kitchen so he could finish up breakfast instead._

_For the rest of the day, Gilbert was his usual loud, endearingly obnoxious self (even saying at one point that Canada was lucky that he didn't use his famous 'crotch cloth' as a bandage) yet Matt would never forget that soft, tender look in his eyes when he was tending to him._

_He really does care._

"The only reason I never see the albino's 'soft side' is because it doesn't exist! Face it, Mattie—Prussia is Prussia."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Canada replied simply with a smile.

America shook his head. "Dude I don't get you. I mean I don't get a few things-"

"A lot of things," Matthew quipped.

"But I seriously don't get you and Prussia. It just…doesn't make sense."

"Well," Canada started off, "to be honest if you would've told me that I was going to date Gil a couple months ago I would've probably said the same thing. Because you're right—realistically it _doesn't_ make sense. And yet…it does. Being with Prussia, with Gilbert, feels so right. I know this sounds cliché but when I'm with Gil, I feel like I'm an actual person rather than just some nation no one remembers. Prussia makes the effort to get to know me, to pay attention to me, and he even goes out of his way to make me smile when I'm feeling my worst.

"Contrary to belief, Gilbert is good for me and I'd like to think I'm good for him to some extent. He gives me the confidence to face the world and he makes me happy. He…sees me and I don't only mean that he acknowledges me, but he truly _sees_ me for who I am. And better yet, he accepts me and I accept him and his…awesomeness."

America stared at the younger nation in awe, stunned yet amazed by his brief, impassioned speech. Canada, in turn, flushed a light pink and began to comprehend the depth of what he said, feeling light as a cloud. After a moment or two of substantial silence, Alfred finally let out a low whistle. "Damn bro, you're really serious about him, huh?"

Matthew couldn't find it in him to speak so he merely nodded in response. America studied him, looking deep into his indigo eyes and inclined his head, a bright grin beginning to form on his face. "Well Mattie I don't think I'll ever get you or your weird taste but I guess I can respect it. And if Prussia really makes you happy then I guess I can deal with it. I can't exactly say I'm thrilled that the albino could possibly be my brother in-law someday," Matthew instantly blushed while Alfred shuddered, "but what the hell. Better him than the commie or the fat Cuban jerk."

Canada frowned disapprovingly at him for that last comment and America held up his hands defensively. "Hey don't give me that look—I'm just saying! Besides if I had to be honest I'll admit that the albino isn't _always_ that bad. I mean sure he's obnoxious but in the end he means well. If you had to go out with some weirdo, I'm glad it's him."

He then gave a nonchalant shrug but his comment made Canada gradually beam with joy. "Really, Al? Do you really mean that?"

"Sure why not? As the hero, it's my job to be supportive and shit." America's grin increased ten-fold. "It's also their job to kick the villain's ass so if Prussia does something stupid to you then I have full access to pummel him…hero style!" Then Alfred flexed his muscles and struck a pose in a heroic yet goofy manner.

Canada giggled with fondness. "I appreciate the thought Al but I don't think it'll be necessary. Thanks for being considerate though."

"No problemo, broham! It's all in a day's work for an awesome hero like me!" Suddenly something occurred to America that made him frown a bit. "Dude! When did this become some sappy confession sitcom-type crap?! I only wanted someone to hang with!"

The blonde Canadian chuckled and shook his head knowingly. "Sorry if the sentiment was too much for you and I'm sorry I can't hang out today. But I bet if you call up Britain or Japan, one of them is bound to be free for the day."

Almost instantly America brightened again and he happily exclaimed, "Oh yeah huh! I'll bet Iggy and Kiku would love to hang with me! I'll call 'em now and see if they want their asses kicked in video games! Thanks Matt!" And just like that Alfred went rushing out the door, whipping out his cell phone as he did.

Canada looked after him for a moment before he released a meaningful sigh. "And he's off. I actually almost feel sorry for England and Japan." He chuckled to himself and then glanced at his front door, which was still lying on the floor, broken off his hinges. "Great, now I have to get the door fixed again. This time though I'm footing Al the bill." He tsked before reaching down to grab the door and haul it back into place, the job being easy due to his given strength.

"Need some help with that, Birdie?" Canada jumped slightly in surprise and turned around to see Prussia standing in the doorway leading to the hall, grinning lazily at him. He was wearing a simple, black t-shirt with some band on it and some loose-fitting jeans that didn't bother having the zipper up, revealing some red boxers.

Matthew smiled with delight and responded, "Oh good morning Gil and no I got this, thank you."

Prussia nodded and stated, "Your _bruder _is fucking loud, you know that?"

Canada giggled and nodded. "Yes I know and I believe you've mentioned it a few times on other occasions. Did he wake you up?"

"_Ja_ but for once I don't mind."

"Really? Why's that?"

Prussia smirked mischievously before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Canada's waist, bringing him closer so that they were hip-to-hip. "Because it gave me a chance to overhear you guys' conversation and I heard some pretty interesting things."

Initially Matthew was instinctively blushing at their close proximity (oh c'mon now, they were closer than _this _last night…) but then his cheeks flushed a different shade of red. "You…you heard that?"

"_Ja_."

"…All of it?"

"Kesesesesese~ basically."

"…From when?"

Prussia thought for a moment before responding, "Well I got up the moment your _bruder_ kicked down the door but I started listening somewhere around when he started insulting me and _you_ started defending me. I gotta say, Mattie, you've got some fire in you…" his lips curled up into a more provocative grin, "I dig it—it's pretty awesome."

Canada swallowed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well what was I supposed to do? Let Al say those things about you? He may be my brother but you're my boyfriend too; I know when to speak up."

"_Ja_, I can see that. So everything you said…" his expression suddenly became more serious though he tried maintaining his usual cocky grin, "did you mean all that?"

Matthew noticed that Gilbert's voice had softened and that there a hint of worry in his usually mischievous red orbs. He didn't have to think for a second as he smiled warmly and gave his lover a peck on the lips. "Of course I did. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

At that Prussia beamed brightly with elated satisfaction and a bit of relief as he swooped down to give his birdie a short, heated kiss. "Of course you wouldn't have?! Who could lie about how awesome I am?! You just can't! It's virtually impossible!"

Canada was momentarily dazed by the kiss yet promptly regained himself and giggled. "Yes, I suppose it is in your world." Prussia responded with a pout that the Canadian found cute before he shyly glanced down at the floor, his blush softening to a gentle pink. "Although I'd rather you didn't hear any of that—that was something I would have rather kept to myself."

Gilbert grinned widely with fondness then raised a hand to gently cup Matthew's chin to interlock their gazes again. "Well I'm glad you didn't." With that said, the Prussian genuinely smiled at his lover and gave him a soft, tender kiss that left Canada weak in the knees. "You know now that I think about it, you're right—you and me together…it doesn't make sense. I mean I'm awesome and you're freakin' amazing…awesomer than me, even (don't tell anyone I said that or I'll seize your vital regions in public where everyone can and _will_ see kesesesese~). How the hell does that even work?"

The invisible nation felt his heart flutter like one of Britain's imaginary faeries and he giggled. "You sounded like Al for a moment; he asked that exact same question." He giggled some more at Prussia's affronted expression before adding, "And I have no idea how it happened. I never would've guessed the two of us together would have happened let alone worked out. We go together like…like pancakes and beer for breakfast."

"Hey that's a damn good breakfast! It's awesome!"

Canada chuckled for a moment before he realized something that made him softly smile. "I think you just described our relationship."

Prussia thought for a moment and then nodded with approval. "_Ja_, I guess I did! Two unrelated yet totally awesome things are put together to make something that's even awesomer! Ha! It's so cool of me to have thought of that! I'm a freakin' genius!"

Matthew playfully rolled his eyes and quipped, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gil."

The Prussian teasingly scowled at him before a mischievous smirk overtook his entire expression. "Speaking of sleeping, you and I didn't get much sleep last night because we were busy with…other things." He chuckled at the shy nation's blush as he travelled his hands down from the Canadian's waist to the insides of his back-pockets, bringing to the two even closer together. "We have some unfinished business Birdie." Then for added measure he lifted up one of his hands to twist a finger in Matthew's famous curl.

Canada's face flushed an interesting scarlet as his knees nearly buckled and he managed to breathlessly respond, "D-definitely." The next thing he knew he had desperately pulled Prussia in for a heated, passionate kiss that was keenly returned with the same amount of vigor. Their kiss escalated into a make-out session as their moving, energetic lips picked up rhythm and their tongues frolicked and teased.

Somehow they ended up on the sofa with Matthew lying underneath Gilbert, their bodies unbearably close yet not close enough. Prussia was straddling Canada, both legs on the side of his slim hips as he leaned over him, his lips hungrily seizing what was his: Matthew's lips, his blazing cheeks, his jawline, his neck, his collarbone—all his. While one hand was holding the side of the Canadian's face, the other was working its way down Mattie's side to rest on his waist, then eventually his hip.

Canada, in turn, had one hand fisted in Prussia's shirt while the other one was kneading its fingers through the albino's soft, tangled white tresses. He was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Gilbert's lips against his red, fiery skin as well as the close proximity of their intimately-fitted bodies. The Prussian's hand on his side left an icy-cold, tingling sensation everywhere he touched and sent a series of electric, shivering jolts down his spine.

"Eww, that's gross." Both nations instantly (albeit reluctantly) pulled away from each other and looked towards Kumajiro, the source of that comment. The small polar bear was standing near the couch, looking between the humans with distaste. "Can't you guys do that somewhere else? Preferably a place with a locked door and sound-proof walls?"

"K-Kuma!" Canada stuttered out in embarrassment as he blushed furiously.

Prussia, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at being interrupted and growled, "What do you want, cock-block?"

Not put off, Kumajiro tilted his head to the side and replied, "Well I'm not sure if it matters to you lovebirds but the pancakes are burning."

"The pancakes are burning?!" And with that Matthew hurriedly shoved Gilbert off of him and dashed to the kitchen, hoping to rescue the forgotten breakfast.

Prussia groaned in both annoyance and mild pain as he lifted himself from the floor, rubbing his elbow as he did. "Well it looks like we won't be continuing _that_ for a while." Then he glared down at Kumajiro. "Thanks a lot you unawesome furball."

"Would you rather the house burn down?" Kumajiro raised an eyebrow at him before toddling off into the kitchen.

Gilbert watched him go and sighed. _And things were going so awesomely…_

"Ugh! They look horrible! Oh _maple_!" Prussia looked towards the sound of his boyfriend's 'curse' and smiled fondly. If that had been him, Gilbert would be using more colorful words that go along the lines of '_scheiße_!' or 'son of an _arschloch_!'

And yet that was just one more thing that made Prussia and Canada so different from one another.

Prussia smirked at the thought and began making his way to the kitchen, fully intending to help Canada make a new batch of pancakes as well as to grab a can of beer to go with it.

_Like pancakes and beer…without a doubt the world's awesomest combination._

* * *

**I can't help but agree with Prussia ;)**

**Eh, there were some parts of the Pictonian scene that were rather cliché but if you don't mind then I don't :) **

**So yeah, this happened. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Will someone cue "Marukaite Chikyuu" for me? XD**

**P.S here are some translations that I got off of Google Translate:**

**_vogel_=bird**

**********_mein kleiner/__meiner netten __vögelchen_=my little/my cute birdie**

******_guten morgen_=good morning**

******_fräulein_=miss or lady**

******_Der Großmann_=Slenderman**

_******ja**_******=yes or yeah**

******_Scheiße!_=shit! or fuck!**

******_bruder_=brother**

******_arschloch_=asshole**

******...I wish I spoke Prussian XD**


End file.
